videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is a platform game based on the movie of the same name. The game was first released on the PlayStation and Game Boy Color on March 27th, 2001, exactly one month after the film was first released on video and DVD. It was then released on the PlayStation 2 on July 17th, 2001, followed by it's release on Game Boy Advance on November 14th, 2001. Versions for the Nintendo 64 and Sega Dreamcast were once planned, but were later scrapped for unknown reasons. In addition, a Nintendo GameCube version, which is nearly identical to the PS2 version, but with differences, was also released the following year. Ubisoft Entertainment published the home console versions, while THQ was in charge of the handheld versions. In Japan, SEGA published the game for all versions (except for the Game Boy Color and GameCube versions, as they were never released in Japan). Plot PS1 Version Scamp, after being scolded by his father, Tramp, decides to take a nap, only to awaken from it after hearing a strange noise outside the yard. He follows it to discover a pack of stray dogs who are harassing the dogcatcher as usual. One of them in particular, Angel, catches Scamp's eye. However, the dogcatcher then catches Buster, leader of the Junkyard Dogs. But to his surprise, Buster attacked him and stole his cap before running off to the junkyard with his other members following him. Scamp, who is intrigued, tries to follow them, but thanks to him being chained, he isn't able to. Later that night, he finally breaks free of his own chain and goes off into the outer reaches of the town. Next-Gen Version GBC Version GBA Version Gameplay PS1 Version Next-Gen Version Differences in the GameCube Version GBC Version GBA Version Levels See Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure/Levels Voice Cast Only Jeff Bennett, Jodi Benson, Bill Fagerbakke, Debi Derryberry, and Kath Soucie reprise their roles here. *Scamp - Josh Keaton *Angel - Melissa Disney *Buster - Chazz Palminteri (archive recording)/Jess Harnell (in-game) *Tramp/Jock/Trusty/Dogcatcher - Jeff Bennett *Lady - Jodi Benson *Mooch - Bill Fagerbakke *Sparky - Mickey Rooney (archive recording)/Tom Kenny (in-game) *Ruby - Vanessa Marshall *Francois - Earl Boen *Annette - Debi Derryberry *Danielle, and Colette - Kath Soucie *Reggie - Frank Welker Quotes See Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure/Quotes Extras Trivia *The PlayStation versions were re-released in 2003 as part of the "Greatest Hits" label, due to high sales. *Ironically enough, the GameCube version of Scamp's Adventure wasn't originally considered at first, as the team behind that version believed that they weren't well-suited for it. It even came to the point where it was almost scrapped, but was thankfully saved due to the success of the PS2 version when it was first released. This caused the developers to gain more interest in the GameCube, and start development on the GameCube version. Originally planned as a GameCube launch title in the U.S. on November 18th, 2001, it was delayed to March 25th, 2002 in order to allow more polish time on the GameCube version and make adjustments to it. However, it was released as a GameCube launch title in Europe on May 3rd, 2002. Category:Disney Games Category:2001 Category:Playstation Games Category:PS1 Games Category:PS Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Disney Category:Games Category:Cancelled Nintendo 64 Games Category:Cancelled SEGA Dreamcast Games Category:Games based on movies Category:Movie Video Games Category:Platformers Category:Video games developed in UK Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Ubisoft Category:THQ Category:Platforming Category:2002 video games Category:2001 video games Category:SEGA Games Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Digital Eclipse Category:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Magneta Software